As prior art documents for this type of the plant cultivation container, there can be mentioned Patent Document 1 which is shown below. The plant cultivation container described in Patent Document 1 is constituted of a unit including a feed-water tray and a plant cultivation box placed on the feed-water tray, and a plurality of the feed-water trays are connectable in front-rear and lateral directions by joints. A bottom portion of the plant cultivation box is divided into four rectangular portions by feed-water tubes extending in a shape of a cross, and at a center of each of the rectangular portions, a container shaped protrusion is formed downward. The plant cultivation bed material is placed inside the protrusions of the plant cultivation box and on the entire bottom portion, and soil is placed on the plant cultivation bed material. The plant cultivation water supplied by the feed-water tube permeates the plant cultivation bed material placed in the bottom portion, through a porous wall face of the feed-water tube. Accordingly, the feed-water tube is positioned below the soil and the plant cultivation bed material and cannot be basically seen during growth. In a case of a large amount of rainfall, rainwater penetrated through the soil and the plant cultivation bed material is accumulated at the bottom portion of the feed-water tray, and when the plant cultivation box is in dry state, through slits formed in a lowest part of the protrusion, rainwater permeates the plant cultivation bed material in the protrusion.